Prove It
by Aquamarine1212
Summary: Starpaw is growing up in a vicious clan called Lakeclan. He's always been a weakling, but he gets the suprise of his life when his mentor decides he is too weak to become a warrior and he must be killed. Will Starpaw die, or can he prove that he is worthy to be a Lakeclan warrior? One-shot. Rated T just to be safe.


**This is a one-shot for my character, Starfall, that I am currently roleplaying on Treeclan, Fieldclan, Lakeclan, Caveclan RP Forum. I decided to write a background story for him, and it turned out pretty dark! Then again, Lakeclan is a pretty dark clan. Anyways, hope you enjoy! The mentor does not have a name, so don't ask me what it is. Let me know if you'd like a link to the forum Starfall is being roleplayed on!  
**

**I do not own warriors.**

"Strike harder! Move faster! Think quickly!"

My mentor barked orders at me as we fought each other in the training grounds. He lashed out with his paw, striking me in the face, claws unsheathed. I yowled in pain and the blood from my wound trickled down my face. I tried to ignore the stinging pain on my cheek were my mentor had slashed his claws.

"Is that the best you can do?" My mentor scoffed. "I've seen kits do better! Again!"  
My tail lashed back and forth, and I felt bitterness filling my mind. "You want me to do better?" I growled angrily. "How's this for better?" I barreled into his legs, feeling them buckle up as he fell over. I swiftly turned around and pinned him down by his throat. I panted, anger and hatred making my eyes turn dark. I could hear his raspy breathing as his chest rose and fell and he struggled to take in breath with my paw over his throat.

"Now we're getting somewhere." he chortled, his raspy voice sounding ominous and menacing. "Hit me with your best move."

I took my paw off his throat and allowed him to stand up. I began to circle him, growling and baring my fangs. He narrowed his eyes and hissed, then he pounced. I rolled out of the way and heard a satisfying thud as my mentor hit the ground. I jumped onto his back and began to bite his ears, causing more nicks to appear in the already torn ears.

Quickly my mentor rolled onto the ground and squashed me. I coughed as we came back up, dirt and grit flying out of my mouth. Quickly I jumped off his back and shook out my dirty fur, feeling weak and unstable. My mentor padded up to me.

"Now let's see how you deal with this!" he growled, and he pinned me down, placing one paw on my throat and the other on my stomach. I struggled to escape, but his grip was too tight.

"The clan has no room for weaklings!" My mentor hissed. "And ever since we've started training you've done nothing to impress me."

I struggled even harder and took in rapid, short breaths, trying to breathe but failing. His paw pressed harder onto my throat and he leaned down, his muzzle touching my ear. "Any last words?" he whispered into my ear, his breath tickling my ear fur.

Then he raised his head, yowled in triumph and reached down to bite my throat. I thought I was a goner. But then some instinct I had never known existed kicked in. Some sort of panic that made me want to fight back, made me not want to give up.

Using every scrap of strength in my bones. I lunged upward, freeing myself of my mentors grasp. Panting, I glared at him from across the clearing. Yowling angrily, I lunged towards him, raking my claws down his side. Blood seeped out from the wound and dripped down onto the ground, making the dirt turn red.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" My mentor cackled, his eyes turning blood-red with a hunger for blood. "You are just an apprentice."

"I can try!" I hissed, toppling into him and knocking him over. Quickly I climbed onto his back and started to claw at his eyes. He screeched in pain and started to stumble around blindly. I had removed his vision. Now he was helpless against me.

Finally he fell onto the ground, going limp underneath my paws. He hissed softly and scraped at the dirt with his claws. The pain made his face twist and his sightless eyes stared ahead blankly. I stood over him, feeling hesitant to strike him down once and for all.

"What's the matter?" My mentor hissed. "Too scared to strike me down? You'll never be a true warrior."

I growled angrily and put a paw on his throat. I felt a wild churning in my stomach, fear, anger, hatred and doubt all mixing together and making me feel sick. "You clearly misjudge me." I hissed, leaning in towards him. "I can, and I will take your life."

"Prove it!" my mentor hissed, his claws scraping at the ground. "Go ahead, kill me!"

I raised a trembling paw over my mentors neck, claws unsheathed. I felt doubt filling my mind, but I pushed it away. Now was not the time to doubt. It was time to prove once and for all that I was worthy of becoming a Lakeclan warrior. Everyone had doubted that I would become a strong warrior. They all thought I was weak and too kind. But today, today I would prove that I was just as good as the rest of them.

I pressed my paw down into his throat, feeling my claws sink into his flesh. He yowled in pain, then twitched once, twice, and stopped. I stared down at him, feeling horrified with myself, but there was no turning back now. I turned around to leave, but stopped at the edge of the clearing, forcing myself to look back one more time at the carcass of my mentor. Quietly, I whispered to his spirit as it left his body.

"Goodbye father."


End file.
